


Monkeyshines: Dragon Ball Zenkai

by ReyReyReShawn



Series: The Dragon Ball Zenkaiverse [1]
Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Bardock was their... decent dad in the end, Chi-Chi is ACTUALLY a FIGHTER, Chi-Chi is ACTUALLY a princess, Chi-Chi’s mother’s name is Muna Mune... call her Mu-Mu, F/M, Full-blooded Saiyans look like Super Saiyan 4/SSJ 4, Gine was their sunshine taken away, Goku’s name is Kakarot, I love that form so much it’s a constant here, Kakarot is a cinnamon roll, Kakarot’s innocence must be protected!, Launch won’t be put on the wayside and she shall have love!, Ox-King is called Gyumao, Raditz is a good big brother, SSJ4, Until he’s married, lowkey that form was the only good thing in GT..., sorry Tien, super saiyan 4, you had your chance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:06:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26244634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReyReyReShawn/pseuds/ReyReyReShawn
Summary: Thanks to their parents, Raditz and Kakarot were the sole survivors of their doomed home world. Now inhabiting a planet called Earth, the Saiyan brothers must now become stronger in a way that’s different (and perhaps better) than the way of their heritage.
Relationships: Chi-Chi/Son Goku (Dragon Ball), Gine/Bardock (briefly), Kakarot/Chi-Chi, Launch/Raditz (Dragon Ball), Raditz & Kakarot, Raditz & Son Goku (Dragon Ball)
Series: The Dragon Ball Zenkaiverse [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1906495
Comments: 6
Kudos: 16





	Monkeyshines: Dragon Ball Zenkai

**Author's Note:**

> My very first story on this site! I hope you enjoy it!😊

Huddled in a corner, cuddling close, tails coiled together.

This wasn’t the behavior expected of a Saiyan. But to them, it didn’t matter.

Raditz peaked out their crudely shaped window for the umpteenth time, uncaring about the sunset and the peeking stars, before slumping back against the bumpy wall in a frustrated huff. “Where is she?” He grumbled low.

“R-Radeez?”

At the timorous call he looked down at teary gold eyes. “Everything’s fine, Kakarot,” he assured, “Mom will be back soon, she promised.” He snuggled them closer, appreciating his little brother’s soft tunic. The three-year-old never liked the traditional armor or the form-fitting attire, always wailing up to tone deaf whenever presented the outfits.

Raditz kept track of time, it’s now fifteen past an hour since their mother, Gine, urgently stepped out on a personal mission. A mission that’s treasonous if she were caught. Being nine years of age, Raditz had the maturity to be notified at what’s happening. He was informed just a few hours earlier…

* * *

_  
He watched as his mother closed all the drapes of their den. Other than the flaps of animal skins, he could hear the light snores of his little brother overpowering the fainter breaths of his father in one of the two bedchambers. His father, Bardock, banged up, patched up, and was forced to rest up by his mother._

_It was unsettling for Raditz to have seen his father burst in all bruised and battered with blood splattering on the floor. He may have lingering resentment for the man, but there’s a begrudging respect too; and_ maybe _some self-admitted admiration. He’s always acknowledged Bardock as the strongest in their barrel, and if their strongest was down, there’s a bad omen on the horizon._

_It was also the hardest Kakarot had ever cried, probably because he’d never seen anyone hurting before. He wasn’t easily consoled, not even by their mother’s gentle handling. It took Bardock’s rough assurance to calm down his youngest son, even allowing Kakarot to nap next to him. Truly a turning point, as Kakarot used to be very fussy the few times he was left in Bardock’s care. Those times were comedy gold for Raditz, to see his old man so out of the element._

_But nothing was funny now._

_As Gine closed the final curtain, she just stood there, taking some deep breaths, and her fingers clutching the thick pelt. Her pink fur bristling._

_“Mom?” He called out, his concern growing by the minute._

_She turned to him, her burgundy gaze so solemn. With a sigh she approached him, slightly crouching to his eye-level, her hands gripping tightly on his shoulders. “Raditz, listen to me. Your father, he has reason to believe that Frieza will kill us all.”_

_As sweet as she was, Gine never sugar coated what needed to be known._

_Raditz’s eyes widened at her claim, but he nodded nonetheless. His father was not the type to make a big conspiracy without reason; Raditz saw it himself._

_Gine fondly ruffled his hair. “You’ve always been a smart boy, Raditz, so it’s no surprise you’ve noticed. For the last week, all the Saiyans are suddenly being summoned back to Planet Vegeta, and very few are assigned to other planets. If that’s not odd enough, Frieza’s men have been going around asking about the legend of the Super Saiyan.”_

_Raditz arched a brow at that. “Isn’t that just an infant’s story? Why would the true ruler of our planet even care about an old fable?”_

_Gine chuckled a little, her sharp-tongued boy was more like his father than he liked to admit. “The legend tells how a Saiyan could become the ultimate warrior with indefinite power. Frieza fears that as we grow stronger with each assignment, we could one day overthrow him.”_

_Raditz shook his head, “That’s impossible, the Saiyan in the story was destroyed by his own power. If becoming a Super Saiyan was true we’d be ticking time bombs.”_

_“Frieza might not want to take a chance, for even without the legend, we continue to grow stronger.” Gine then pulled her son into her arms, “As terrible as it is, it makes perfect sense for Frieza to resort to mass genocide. Which is why,” she tightened her hold, nestling her cheek into Raditz’s hair, “no matter what, Raditz, you and Kakarot need to stay together.”_

_Raditz didn’t like the sound of that, as he returned the embrace and snuggled his head against her bosom. “You’ll be with us… right?”_

_Gine sighed and began rocking him. She’d never stopped doing that, even with his half-hearted complaints. Other Saiyans his age had mocked him for having an affectionate mother, but Raditz had seen the way their furs barbed in jealousy._

_“I won’t make any promises…” Gine finally said, “what Bardock and I have to do would have to be quick. There won’t be time to get a bigger ship.”_

_Raditz became tense. “What about the crew? They’re part of our barrel so they can help! We can escape together! Celipa is a good pilot, and Toma…”_

_He trailed off at his mother’s shuddered breath, and he felt dampness in his hair. His heart was beating painfully, and his crimson fur was crawling._

_“They’re… they’re gone, Raditz. Your father was the only survivor.”_

* * *

Raditz gritted his teeth as the corner of his eyes stung and his fur bristled. It was supposed to be a simple mission to the planet Meat, and it had been. But as his mother relayed what his father explained, that fat pink bastard, Dodoria and some of Frieza’s men were there to kill the assigned Saiyans. Those Saiyans happened to be his father’s crew. Bardock had managed to fight off and slaughter most of those scumbags in vengeance, but then Dodoria arrived to deliver the final coup de grace. Fortunately the stupid lard was too lazy to be thorough, and Bardock managed to return and the rest was history.

As Raditz mulled over everything, he realized that during the week the Saiyans were being recalled, Bardock was in a rejuvenation chamber to recover from some peculiar mental trauma after his mission on Kanassa. Gine had cut back on work to stay at her mate’s side, with Raditz and Kakarot in tow. 

And as soon as the old man was out, he was quick to jump in the closet pod to catch up with his crew, and look what happened. There was no way for his father to be suspicious about the strange occurrences since the old man was recuperating the entire time.

What had happened that Bardock not only realized something was off, but was certain that Frieza was going to kill the lot of them?

On that note, Raditz loathe to admit, but with the attempted genocide possible, Frieza really had this all planned out. Summoning the Saiyans back, then only assigning a few troops at a time to ward off suspicion, and then having some of the assigned killed. What’s worse was that all those who were recently KIA were all of the low-class. 

It’s _too_ perfect, because no stuck-up elite would think twice about the loss of some low-class. Even the low-class were infamous for beating each other down, as he’d heard through the jeers and boasts throughout the week. So no sympathy there either. Of the Saiyan hierarchy, the low-class was the most populated, so it made sense for Frieza to trim down the numbers in his favor to lessen any chances of an effective rebellion.

And how sadistically ironic, that it’ll be the Saiyans’ inflated pride that will lead them to their end. It’s these instances that Raditz was glad to be different from the rest.

“Mom long time.” Kakarot once again pulled Raditz out of his thoughts.

He sighed, “Yeah, she had to do something important, but she’ll be back before you know it.” Even as he said it, he too was worried.

Their mother was sneaking into a mainframe to survey which planet to ship them off to. He hated this, as it’s likely only him and Kakarot that would escape with their lives. Gine won’t be able to go with them, he’s even upset for Bardock, who – let’s be honest – was too prideful to run away. Even with the odds heavily stacked against his father, the stubborn old man would stay and fight to the bitter end. It’s both admirable and insufferable.

Speaking of the old man, he left not long after Gine to steal a pod for them. How Raditz wished his father could snatch up a bigger ship, or at least more than one pod, but that would be too risky and too conspicuous, as his mother pointed out. They’d be blasted out of the sky before leaving the atmosphere. And with their numbers drastically dwindled to four, what other options were left?

Squeezing Kakarot closer, Raditz dreaded the inevitable.

Right then, as if sensing his growing distress, Gine returned, swiftly and silently.

“Mom!” Kakarot squirmed out of his brother’s arms and clumsily scampered for her.

Their mother lifted him into her arms and spared a quick kiss upon his forehead. “Hold on tight, Kakarot.”

By her command, the cub wrapped his arms and legs around her, snuggling his face into the arch of her neck. She protectively wrapped one arm around her youngest and raised her free hand to her oldest. “Raditz.”

Like Kakarot, Raditz quickly listened and was soon holding onto her.

With her sons secured, Gine rushed out their den, pausing long enough for Raditz to shut the door for what felt like the final time, and they ran through the empty streets. It was well after dark, which thankfully meant most of the Saiyans were in their dens or at the bar or wherever else. Least likely chance to get caught. As they dashed they heard boastful laughs of some drunkards and random brawls broken out. With the least likelihood of someone seeing Gine running off with her sons, they instantly brushed off any inquiry as the affairs of the reject and her spawns were none of their concern.

As Gine instructed, they didn’t risk flying until they exited the city limits. Once a few yards away they took to the sky, Kakarot tightened his hold onto his mother as Raditz strengthened his grip on her hand.

The destination was the far side of the planet, to the old home of ancient Saiyans: the dead rainforest known as Sadala. The environment once lush and lively there was now hostile and haunting, so nobody desired to go there, which meant it was the best place for an absconding launch.

To lessen detection, they had to utilize a fraction of their energy. If they had a moon it’d be at the peak of the sky by the time they spot the derelict tree line of the Sadala. Soaring past giant withered trunks and raggedy vines made Raditz’s fur bristle, and Kakarot whimpered.

“Shhh…” Gine soothed, rubbing her youngest’s back while squeezing her oldest’s hand. “We’re almost there.”

Sure enough, they found Bardock waiting by a stolen pod, in an open enough space for the launch. His gold eyes pierced starkly against midnight’s veil, while his burgundy fur complemented the shadows.

They landed before him and he scowled, “Took you long enough,” he then stepped to Gine and ran rough fingers through her hair. “Where were you?” There’s an undertone of concern.

Her smile was loving and apologetic. “I ran into Planthorr.” Her expression turned somber, “It’s true, Bardock. Planthorr told me…” dread made her ruby eyes glisten, “Frieza really is planning to destroy the planet.”

Raditz flinched, he had thought that Frieza would order a calculated genocide, by dividing the Saiyans to other planets and having them slaughtered. To destroy the very planet they’re standing on…

“Shit.” Bardock spat under his breath, his hands clenching “So… my visions are true.”

From this, Raditz cocked his head. _Visions…?_

“Damn him.” Bardock looked towards his sons still clinging onto his mate; they truly were anomalies. “We need to send them away from here. Did you find a suitable planet?”

“Yes,” Gine promptly handed Kakarot to Bardock, extracted the required disk from her boot, then opened the spherical shuttle to insert the data.

Meanwhile, Bardock was tense. In spite of their somewhat peaceful interaction earlier, he expected the boy to start throwing a fit. However, Kakarot remained quiet, eyes dry, and merely stared curiously at him. 

Raditz quirked an eyebrow, also perplexed, “Guess he got used to you,” he figured, still a little awestruck.

Bardock gradually eased up, his hold on Kakarot remained awkward, but not as uncomfortable. “Yeah…” he glanced down at his oldest, “at least you weren’t fussy.”

Raditz scoffed a chuckle, “I would if I’d known how stupid you’d look.” That earned a (thankfully) light knock on his head.

“Watch it, whelp.”

“Yeah yeah.”

Right then, Gine finished the preparations. Turning around, she froze at what’s before her. Then, she brightly smiled. Her mate and her sons, being at ease with each other, actually bonding. This was a blue moon occurrence, but something was different this time; less forced and more natural. She had always hoped for this, and to see this now… when their family was about to disperse… 

She shook away lost possibilities and the prickling sensation in her eyes. “I’ve programmed it for the North Galaxy, to a distant planet called Earth.” She tentatively approached them, truly hating to break the moment she yearned for. The only moment they’ll ever have.

Raising his eyes to her, Bardock looked strangely subdued as he asked, “That planet… is it blue?”

Raditz arched a brow as Gine blinked her confusion. Slowly she nodded, “From what I’ve seen, yes. It is mostly blue.” She smiled wistfully, “It looked beautiful, actually. So much life compared to here.”

Her mate barely nodded as he looked down at their cubs. There was something significant about his gaze that Raditz and definitely Kakarot couldn’t understand.

Deciding to let Bardock hold their youngest a little longer, Gine went to their oldest, placing her hands on his shoulders as she futilely fought against her brewing despair. “Earth has plenty of food and resources to survive on. The inhabitants there are called humans, and they’re considerably weak. That planet is dismissed of worthy attention so it’s the perfect place for you two.” Unable to hold back, she fell to her knees and embosomed her precious cub. She snuggled closer as he instantly clung to her. “If things somehow work out, we’ll come for you as soon as we can. But no matter what…”

Her breath hitched as she held him tighter, tears rimming her eyes. “Please, Raditz… you and Kakarot must _stay together_.”

Raditz rapidly blinked as his own tears threatened to flood. “I promise, Mom.”

Gine pulled away long enough to kiss her boy’s forehead, and returned to cuddling before Raditz could see her tears from the starlight.

Standing aside, Bardock grimaced at his mate’s pain, loathing how powerless he felt. What kind of provider was he? To be incapable of ensuring that they remain as a whole, unable to stop what’s tearing them apart. He’s tempted to laugh at this cruel joke, because _of course_ he’d be a failure at this: he was programmed to destroy lives, not preserve it. It was foolish to believe he could do otherwise. Losing his entire crew, hastily sending his cubs away, and unable to ensure the safety of his mate. Bardock was nothing but _hopeless_ …

“Dad.”

His body stiffened, and he practically whiplashed his head to Kakarot, eyes wide and mouth gaping. “Wha… what’d you say?”

The little whelp reached up and fearlessly touched the scar on his face. “Dad…” his son appeared to want to say more, but didn’t know enough words. Yet that one word, that one _title_ , expressed so much alone.

Bardock could not fathom what he’s feeling. It was a sort of… warmth? Deep in his chest… the source being the nucleus that kept his lifeblood pumping. It’s so foreign… so alien. Was… was this how Gine felt whenever the boys addressed her as ‘Mom’? So strange… but not bad.

No… not bad at all.

At that moment, a montage of the future flashed through his mind. Of his sons, growing to be so strong in spite of being born so weak, becoming warriors that rescue opposed to terrorize… and having families of their own.

From what he’d witnessed, Raditz and Kakarot would become great fathers, and they sure as hell didn’t get that from him. It must be that old geezer he kept seeing with them.

Some other man was going to raise his cubs…

Where once was warmth, there’s now an ache, and without realizing, Bardock gently ruffled through Kakarot’s hair, and some warmth returned from that boy’s smile; so much like Gine’s. Then, this time aware, he cradled his son to his chest. 

He lost his chance, didn’t he? This was all he could do now.

He didn’t know how long he stood like this, but it took Gine’s gentle hand on his bicep to bring him back to cold cruel reality. She looked regretful, but time was on the essence; it’s no longer abundant, as he took for granted.

Bardock carefully transferred Kakarot to his mate, and they snuggled naturally, as they’ve done so many times before; with this likely to be their last.

Hesitant footfalls turned him toward his oldest son. Raditz rightfully looked apprehensive, having had the firsthand abysmal experience with Bardock’s half-assed attempt in fatherhood. But the boy was unyielding like his mother, as he met Bardock’s eyes despite the discomfort it undoubtedly amplified.

In one step, Bardock met his son halfway, with just a few feet between them. The two just stared, nothing but the sound of his mate’s crooning to fill the void. Then with a deep exhale, he placed a firm hand on the boy’s head, callus fingers lost in relentless spikes, and Raditz seemed to ease up at the rare gesture.

“If things turn for the worst, you’ll be the provider.” He spoke with resolution, “You’re not like those of your generation, Raditz, you’re cunning and resourceful, more so than I am. Like your mother, you’re a survivor, that’s the sole trait you need to get by.” He began tousling his cub’s hair, “Kakarot will look to you, so show him the ropes in everything he needs to know, and don’t be afraid to let experience teach him too.”

Astonished, Raditz could only nod slowly. “I will.” That stupid tingling in his throat made his voice crack! His face became ruddy in embarrassment.

Bardock just chuckled and took a step back. “Take care, kid.”

Raditz tried, he really did. But, his emotions were overwhelming, beating away his barrier in tumultuous waves. His shoulders trembled a little and he bit at his lower lip, fighting back the sting in his eyes; all the while keeping eye contact with his father, bracing himself for ridicule.

It didn’t happen. Bardock merely smirked at him, but not in usual condescension. Just… amused. A sense of humor that’s not at his expense. This was new… refreshing… 

Unable to hold back, and with a sudden surge of bravery, Raditz pushed forth and hugged his father. It was graceless, his head clashed against Bardock’s abdomen and left the man breathless for a second, but he didn’t care as he stubbornly wrapped his arms around his father’s waist. Still, he squinted his eyes shut to barricade tears and choked back the sobs to save some face.

Bardock was completely out of his element, with his hands raised and his face so priceless that Gine had to keep from laughing. She only half-succeeded as she giggled behind her hand at her mate trying to glare at her, only coming off more as a pout.

Groaning, Bardock looked down at his son, feeling unsure. Kakarot was easier as he didn’t have as deep a history as he did with Raditz. The kid had dealt with him at his very worst, yet somehow there was something salvageable about him. Something worth missing.

Nevertheless, he couldn’t leave the boy stranded, so gradually he lowered his hands. He carefully put one on the back of Raditz’s head, the other on his son’s shoulder blades, and brought the kid closer. Though in denial, somewhere he knew: this… was the last decent thing he’ll ever get to do for his firstborn.

And much too soon they had to part ways. He stood rigid as Raditz stepped back a few paces. The boy paused with a meaningful look, then gave a smirk perfectly mirroring his. “Don’t go down like a punk, old man.”

Bardock’s scoff was in good nature, “Never, brat.”

All jokes washed away as Raditz’s expression became earnest. “Take care, Dad.”

That title again, from his son of nine years, uttered for the only time. Bardock bobbed his head once, feeling more humbled. “Always, son.”

With that, Raditz turned his back and approached the escape pod. He took a deep breath, focused on all his energy, and concealed it as his mother taught him.

“I never could do that,” Bardock muttered.

“You’re too volatile.” Gine pointed out as she passed by him, Kakarot peeking over her shoulder and looking at him with pure innocence, naive to what’s happening.

Raditz was already settled in the shuttle, appearing grim yet resolute. Gine somberly smiled at her oldest as she untucked her youngest from her shoulder. Gently she deposited Kakarot upon his brother’s lap, and fortunately he was happily oblivious as he stared up to his parents.

Bardock moved to be near his mate. “Unfortunately, I couldn’t snag a pod with a stealth device, so watch out for the Galactic Patrol.” He advised, “They’ve grown aggressive in recent years.”

“We’ll be fine,” Raditz assured, speaking more confidently than he felt. He wrapped his arms around Kakarot, giving security as much as needing it.

Gine, broken up inside, beamed beautifully at her cubs. “Please take care, my little boys. I love you.”

Raditz managed to grin ear-to-ear. “Love you too, Mom.”

“Love Mom!” Kakarot bouncily chirped.

“There’s no time to waste.” Bardock briskly intervenes, “It’s now or never.” But peering into his golden eyes, Gine could see he spoke from a heavy heart.

Raditz saw it too, and with resolve he quickly pressed the button to close the hatch. 

“Radeez? Mom Dad no in yet.” Kakarot looked back at his brother, confused.

Raditz painfully met his brother’s eyes, “I’m sorry, little brother.”

“H-Huh? Radeez?” Kakarot turned back to their parents. Through the red glass, his mom looked very hurt and his dad looked… he wasn’t sure, but he knew it wasn’t good. “Mom? Dad?” He leaned forward, but Raditz held him back. “Le’go!” The poor boy hollered, beginning to understand, “Lemme go Radeez! Mom! Dad! No go! No go!”

Raditz closed his eyes, incapable of enduring his brother’s cries. Tears threatened him again, but this time he succumbed, and they stained his face. Everything was happening so sudden and too fast. He’d done his best to process and be rational, but in the end what good did it do for him? It didn’t change the horrid truth of what’s expected of him. How was he meant to be a provider in his father’s stead, when he was still a cub himself?

Suddenly, Kakarot’s sobs lessened to hiccoughs. 

“Little brother?” Raditz’s eyes cracked open to see Kakarot staring ahead. Sniffling, he risked looking the same direction, and his eyes widened.

Their parents had a hand on the window, their mother’s smile overbright by her tears. Their father gave something softer than a smirk, yet tougher than a smile; it was strangely comforting.

Raditz’s grip loosened and Kakarot took the chance to lean forth, desperately trying to touch their mother’s hand, all the while weeping at his failure. Raditz watched the heartbreak till he couldn’t take it, and drifted to his father, seeing the man’s hand leaving prints with how hard Bardock pressed. Slowly he reached and pressed his palm against the glass, right in front of his dad’s. As expected, Bardock’s hand was larger, but it wasn’t overpowering for once.

Gazing at Bardock’s face, no longer looking so battle-hardened, Raditz could barely make out what the man said, yet it was crystal clear.

“Goodbye.”

The pod beeped, signaling it was ready to take off. Bardock and Gine reluctantly moved out of the way as the craft began to levitate, causing Kakarot to be distressed once more. Raditz quickly sat back, bringing his brother along in spite of the younger’s struggle.

“No go! N-No go…” Kakarot whimpered and shivered.

Raditz tucked his little brother to his chest, keeping his hold strong. “I know, Kakarot,” he whispered, his voice cracking, “I know… I don’t wanna go either.”

The pod raised higher and higher, till it was impossible to see their parents anymore. Then, the spherical shuttle radiated and blasted off, nigh-instantly becoming part of the distant stars.

As the blue brilliance faded, Gine collapsed, her sorrow finally weighing her down. Bardock crouched and pulled her into his arms, unable to ignore the faint pangs in his eyes.

* * *

  
In the grand spaceship of Frieza’s regime, one of the soldiers caught a blimp on the computer.

“Sir,” he exclaimed, “we have detected something on the other side of the planet!”

His commander approached with a cup of tea in hand, “Is a Saiyan actually trying to abscond?” The superior scoffed at the absurdity.

“Unknown sir,” the soldier scanned the readings, “if it is a Saiyan, it’s extremely weak. I can barely pick anything up on the long range scouters.”

The commander snorted, “Probably just a malfunction.” He pompously took a sip of his brew, “That stupid thing has been picking up all manner of trivialities lately. Could be a baby space whale or something. Ignore it.”

The soldier saluted, “Yes, sir.”

The commander casually stirred his tea. Even by some chance it _was_ a Saiyan, if its prowess was so low that the scouters could barely detect it, it was of no concern. Just a piece of trash hardly worth anyone’s time. It would likely perish within the aimless void of space.

“Tell me when something important happens,” he ordered as he left the control room.

* * *

Raditz shot awake.

It had been some time since they left Planet Vegeta’s atmosphere, and miraculously bypassed the Galactic Patrol’s radar. He didn’t know how long, he could no longer keep track of time.

Not that it mattered, because… something terrible happened, he just knew it. He felt like something vital was torn from him and he can no longer sleep.

In his arms, Kakarot quivered and soon sobbed. “Mom… Dad…”

So he was not alone, his little brother felt this too. He then realized how diluted his vision was. Why was he suddenly crying? He thought he had no more tears left.

But he knew… somehow… he just knew.

There were only two in their barrel now.

Choking back a sob, Raditz watched as Kakarot touched his forehead and cried louder. Mom always kissed them there… 

Viciously wiping his face, he cradled his brother close, rocking the younger Saiyan in hopes they’ll go back to sleep. It took some time, but mercy allowed Kakarot to doze off. As he followed into restless slumber, he heard the lilt of their mother.

_“Please, stay together.”_

“I promise… Mom… I promise.”

As the lonesome brothers slept, their tears kept falling.

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> This has been an idea that festered over the years, especially when Gine made her debut. I don’t know how often I’ll upload, all I know is that I will see this story through along with other projects for this site,
> 
> Also, the first chapter was influenced by the 16th chapter of the fanfic (ironically) titled ‘Dragon Ball Minus’ by HeroR from fanfiction.net, especially with the soldier and the commander. I’m not sure if the story is on this site as well but I do recommend it, as it’s a believable love story between Gine and the original incarnation of Bardock.
> 
> Again, I hope you all will enjoy the series as much as I will. And remember to stay safe and healthy.😊


End file.
